Until the End of Time
by betweenlovelines
Summary: (End of Season 5) Dean ponders and worries about letting Sam say yes to Lucifer, and Castiel comes to comfort him in his own way. Destiel friendship/pre-slash fic.


There were two things that Dean was absolutely certain about. First, Bert and Ernie are gay. Second, tomorrow was really going to suck. He wasn't sure if there was ever a time that could top how he saw tomorrow ending up. Hell, not even his _own_ descent into the fiery pit was worse than envisioning Sam and it not being his Sammy, his beloved little brother whom he had watched over and taken care of since they were kids.

Dean cursed under his breath again and took another swig of his beer. Oh, how he wished for something stronger, something that burned his throat and let him get out of his head; he had built up a tolerance, and now he was beginning to wish he hadn't. He would have given anything just to be gone, just for a little while before his whole world came tumbling down around him. How was he going to cope with looking at Sam – no, the shell of Sam, and have Lucifer stare back at him? Dean remembered the trip to the future, seeing Sammy all dressed up in that white suit, looking so nice because even Dean couldn't deny that all angels had a certain class about them, and listening to that awful, condescending tone and taking in that self-righteous smirk and knowing that his baby brother was gone.

"You don't have to be alone, you know."

"God damn it, Cas." It was more of a reflex now; Dean was rarely started by the angel's sudden appearance. He spared a look over at Castiel as his friend leaned against the Impala beside him. He offered his beer, which Cas took out of courtesy.

"You should know that if Sam fails, not all hope is lost. There is still Adam, who can say yes to Michael and end this. And not everyone will die. Many will, yes, but not everyone." The two of them shared a look, and Dean took Cas's words to mean that even if this all went straight to Hell, they could still go out fighting. It would have been enough to make Dean chuckle; he, Sam and Bobby were beginning to rub off on Cas. But these weren't times for laughing.

"Do you think we'll fail?" It was the question he didn't want to ask, but it slipped out anyway. If he could trust anyone for a straight answer, it was Cas.

The angel looked thoughtful and turned his gaze to the starry sky overhead as he contemplated his answer. "I think that Sam has a strength that should not be underestimated. Lucifer is powerful, and his anger and spite amplify that power, but both you and Sam have repeatedly proven me wrong. It is quite maddening, really. I am usually not so far off the mark with humans, but the two of you seem to be the exception to every rue ever written." This time, Dean did laugh softly. It died though when he took a better look at his friend.

Cas looked tired, Dean remarked silently to himself. He looked battle-worn, but he was still willing to stand next to them and fight the Devil, Lucifer, _his own brother_. There was much more to Cas than just the trench coat. So much more character than his powers as an angel. He had a heart, and he was loyal to his friends. Dean thought back to Castiel's self-sacrifice to get them in to try to save Adam. It hadn't worked the way they'd wanted (Dean did feel guilty about that), and Cas had ended up in the hospital. It was a miracle he had survived the event, carving into his own flesh like that and taking out four angels as well as himself. He was strong.

And Dean had grown to like that about him. Cas had been there time and time again. Sure, he was grumpy and difficult at first, but he smoothed out around the edges over time. He put up with so much shit, so much family drama that he could have just walked away from, but he didn't. And then, there was the part that really got Dean: Cas had rebelled against heaven for them. God, if that wasn't the most heart-warming, confusing thing ever, then he didn't know what was. What the hell did Cas care for two idiot humans who would sooner die over and over again than allow the angels to have their way?

"I'm not alone. You're here aren't you?" Cas gave Dean a look of confusion as he handed back the bottle, tilting his head slightly in the way that Dean had grown accustomed to.

"I meant overall. Tomorrow, after tomorrow. You do not have to spend it alone. I know that Sam is very important to you, he is your family, but there are others who would give you their devotion so that you would not have to carry on by yourself."

"I know. You're here," Dean repeated. Understanding flooded the angel's face, and Dean reached over to put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Thank you for being here."

Cas looked at the hand on his shoulder and then at Dean, and he smiled faintly. Dean liked that smile; it was reassuring. "I will be here until the end of time." They both knew that that wasn't entirely true, but it made Dean feel better. And when the beer was gone and he had taken to sitting on the ground (still leaning against his car), Cas was still there; when Dean began to grow tired and slumped to one side with his head leaning on Cas's shoulder, the angel did not move. Maybe they would succeed, it was likely they would fail, but Dean realized that he now knew a third thing for certain: Cas was always going to be right there.


End file.
